


Вернуться домой

by orange_is_orange



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_is_orange/pseuds/orange_is_orange
Summary: Октавия не теряет надежду вернуться к брату, а Шармейн желает для неё лишь покоя.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Charmaine Diyoza
Kudos: 9





	Вернуться домой

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено 7x02

Октавия врывается в дом, чуть ли не выломав и так ветхую дверь. Кричит что-то о ста двадцати секундах, пытаясь отдышаться и убирая с лица влажные волосы. Снова искала аномалию. Снова. Шармейн только выдыхает, не отрываясь от чистки овощей, и лишь изредка поглядывает на встревоженную «жёнушку».

— Две минуты, а аномалии даже не было видно, — голос срывается на крик, шаги становятся тяжёлыми, и Шармейн просит быть тише: Хоуп недавно заснула.

Октавия сразу же успокаивается — или только делает вид, а затем садится на скрипучий стул, прячет лицо в ладонях. Шармейн кладёт нож и отодвигает дощечку с овощами подальше. В следующее мгновение она уже опускается на колени рядом с Октавией, гладит по волосам и с предельной осторожностью обхватывает её ладони и отрывает их от лица — влажного от слёз, как Шармейн и думала.

Октавия сильнее сутулится, кривит губами, чтобы вновь не расплакаться. Однако у неё не удаётся — и Шармейн притягивает её к себе, целует куда-то в макушку. И ждёт.

Спустя несколько минут Октавия поднимает голову, выпрямляется. Вытирает глаза рукавом и, посмотрев Шармейн в глаза, говорит:

— Я не понимаю тебя. Мы здесь уже шесть лет, но ты ни разу не попыталась вернуться назад. Почему?

Шармейн знает ответ. Поняла в тот день, когда родилась Хоуп — и когда Октавия впервые оказалась на Скайринге.

— Позволь мне спросить у тебя кое-что, — Октавия молчит, только смотрит внимательно-внимательно, словно от последующих слов Шармейн зависит, может, и не вся жизнь, но возможные десять, двадцать или тридцать лет, — что держит тебя там, на Санктуме?

Октавия даже не задумывается.

— Беллами. Мой брат.

— К нему ты так сильно хочешь вернуться, к брату, который оставил тебя умирать, верно? — Шармейн, предвидя возмущения Октавии, не даёт ей и слова вставить, продолжая говорить как ни в чём не бывало, — но Санктум для меня ничего не значит. Там нет такого человека, ради которого я бы хотела покинуть это место. Скайринг, мирный, полный еды и воды. Здесь у меня есть Хоуп. Дом, пускай он маленький и ветхий. И ты.

Октавия опускает голову. О чём-то размышляет — это видно по искусанным губам и по отсутствующему взгляду.

— Что если мы никогда не сможем добраться до аномалии? Так и умрём здесь?

— Вырастить Хоуп и состариться вместе, пожалуй, звучит как отличная идея.

Но Октавия словно и не слышит.

— Что если я больше никогда не увижу Беллами?

Шармейн не знает, что сказать. Правда не знает. Поэтому она вновь притягивает её к себе, обнимает покрепче и начинает гладить ладонью по дрожащей спине, пока Октавия не успокаивается.


End file.
